A Nightmare that came True
by Sonamylover632
Summary: What happens when are friendly, buttkicking, hero gets into trouble with his family? Will a certain person tear his family apart or bring them closer together? Join Sonic and his friends on an epic adventure to help save the ones he loves. Will they make it in time? Will Sonic be able to save his family? Why am I asking you all these questions? :)
1. That's not a very good idea

Hi guys! Well, this is my first fanfiction! Hope you enjoy the first chapter in A Nightmare that came True, and please rate and review! Please no flame; this is my first story.

I dont own sonic or any of the characters sadly. They all belong to Sega. Got the idea from a video. watch?v=Zl4DBiAOKkI. I give full credit to this person. Enough talk and more read! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Prologue:

I can't believe this happened; the day started out so great. I was going to go and see my family, but then this had to happen. Why, why did it have to happen to them. They were so young and so full of life! I wonder this all the time now. What would of happen if I had ran right through those glass palace doors a second before it happened. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. You may know me as you friendly, buttkicking, hero, but that's not all I am. You'll get to know the other half of me after I'm done telling my tale. Let's see, where do I start. Oh, lets start the beginning of today when I still had the ones I loved.

* * *

Chapter One:

The day started out like any other. I was sitting on my couch playing video games and eating my favorite snack, chillydogs. I was just about to finish my 8th chillydog, when all of the sudden, my buddy Tails walked in, and this is where the story begins. "Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la, tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la… Sonic! Have you been sitting here all day? asked my buddy Tails. "Well yeah, what else am I suppose to do?" "Sonic, I thought we were going to decorate the house! Complained Tails. "I'll do it later," I replied, clearly not in the holiday spirit. "Christmas is less than a week away, and we're the only ones on the street without our house decorated! "What does it matter, I started, you're going to visit your parents in Hawaii, and I'm going to be staying here all day long, playing video games and eating ham." This seemed to upset Tails, "My parents are going to spend Christmas in Sweden this year." "So then, what are you going to do?" I asked a little too forcefully. Tails started to to put round Christmas decorations onto the tree, while trying to think. I went back to playing my video games when I heard Tails say the worst thing possible, " Well, I thought I would spend Christmas with you this year." I froze in place, and had a nervous sweat go down the side of my face. "Uhh, why would you want to do that?" "Why not"? Tails questioned while putting the last decoration on the tree. "Well, listen, Tails, I uhhh…" I started looking up at the white ceiling. "What?" "I don't exactly spend Christmas at the house…," I said slowly. "Hmm?" Tails said honestly confused. "I sorta spend Christmas at my parents house." "Oh, that's great, Tails said excitedly, I've never met your family!" "I wish I could say the same thing." "Why? Tails questioned, is there something the matter with your family?" " You could say that." "Like what Sonic, they're are your family." "Yeah, but…" "Ding, Dong!" "I got it! Yelled Tails. I watched as Tails went to go and open up the door, and what do you know, Amy Rose was standing on the other side. "Hey Tails, can I talk to you and Sonic for a second? She asked. "Sure Amy! Come on in!" The two of them slowly walked over to me and sat down on the couch. I looked up at Tails and he gave me the "turn off the stupid xbox" look. I quickly turned it off, and sat back down. Hey, you don't know what that little dude can do when he gets angry! "So Amy, I started, what did you want to talk to me and Tails about? "Well, you see, every year for Christmas, Knuckles, Rough, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Cream and Cheese come over for a little Christmas party I throw every year." "Yeah, and sorry we could come to any of those. Sonic and I are really busy around Christmas time." "No, Tails, it ok, I completely understand!" "Ok good because I feel really bad about it." "It's fine, but this year, however, my house, was well…" "What happened to your house Amy? I said suddenly getting into the conversation. "There was a fire there and the builders aren't done build my house yet." "Oh, I'm sorry Amy." "It's ok Sonic," Amy said with a sad smile, "I was wondering, though, if it was ok to spend Christmas with you guys this year." "Uh…, I started, I don't think that's a good idea." "Sure you can Amy! In a matter of fact, invite everyone else over for Christmas! "Tails!" I yelled at him, we were going to visit my parents, remember?" "Oh Sonic, I have never met your family before! Can I come and meet them? Please!" "Amy that's a really bad…"Ding Dong!" "I got it!" Tails yelled. I looked at him as all of our friends piled into our livingroom. "Thanks for having us Tails!" "Yeah, this will be an awesome Christmas with all of you guys!" Tails! I yelled again. Everybody suddenly turned towards me. "Sonic, just relax, ok? I'm sure your family won't mind you bringing a few friends, would they? "Um, yeah they would!" "Wait, you guys were going to Sonics house?" Asked Blaze. "Yeah, and Sonic was going to invite everybody. Right Sonic?" "Tails, my parents aren't like anybody elses parents ok?" "What, why?" "Hmm, look," I said, "my parents are the normal, everyday parents you guys have ok? My mother and father are…" "Ring Ring, Ring Ring" "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" I screamed. "I have it." "Hello, this is Sonic the Hedgehog speaking." "Sonic, Sonic oh you have to come home! It was my mother crying on the other line. "Mom, mom what's the matter?" This grabbed everyone's attention in the room. "Oh Sonic, it's your father, he was shot with a poisonous arrow!" "What?" I whispered. "Is he ok?!" I yelled. "Sonic, the doctors say that he'll live a few more poison is already taking over his body. Everybody in the room looked at me with concern as my voice started to crack. Tw-two days?! Can't they do anything to help s-save him?" Amy turned towards me and word mouthed me " Are you alright?" Before I took off into my bedroom. "No, I'm sorry Sonic. I know this must be hard on you, and it's hard on us to. Come home and visit him one last time, ok? I felt the first tear fall from my eye. "O-ok m-mom." "Sonic, I love you." "Mom, is it ok if I bring some of my friends along with me?" "Why of course sweetheart! If it helps you grieve then yes. "Thanks mom." "Anytime dear, I love you and I'll see you soon, ok." "O-okay. Love you too!" "Alright." "Bye." "Goodbye my son." I hung up the phone and slowly sat on my bed. My dad, he was hurt, and wounded. He was going to die. I let it sink in for a moment, and then let all of my emotions flow right out of me. I let the sadness and regret come out in my tears, the anger and hatred come out with the punches I took to the wall. Then I was quiet; I hadn't cried like that for a long time. I looked around and saw how destroyed my room was. I got up from my bed and walked around trying to decided whether or not to go back out with my friends or stay and clean this mess up. It may have taken a while, but I decided to stay in my room and clean. I first went over to pick up the bench from my desk, when all of the sudden, I felt this searing pain in my wrist. I looked down and saw that my hand and wrist were bleeding and swelled up. I guess punching a wall hasn't been one of my most smartest ideas. I tried to clean up of few other things around my room when I just gave up. Blood was starting to get onto the floor and my wrist looked terrible. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly, and I walked out only to find nobody there. I started to panic when I heard a very familiar voice coming from outside. Tails I thought. I ran over to the window and saw all my buddies outside in the newly fallen snow. I laughed at this and went over to the first aid kit,and started to clean up my hurt wrist. Gosh it hurt. I had to bite down on my lip to stop screams from coming out of my mouth. Turned out that I had a very deep cut and and a wrist that was at a sicking angle. I decided to just wrap the whole this up with a bandage and call it good. Then, I slowly walked outside to join the others. They all stopped dead in their tracks and turned to see me standing at the door with my coat and scarf on. I couldn't believe the next thing that I said, "Well, looks like you're coming to meet my family. Get your coats and stuff on and lets go!"


	2. The Train Ride

Well, I did it! Chapter two is here and ready to read! Just a little authors note, however, I will try to update every weekend, but I'm a very busy gal. School on the weekday does't help at all. However, I'll try to get at least one chapter done every week! Hope you enjoy chapter 2 in A Nightmare that came True!

**I don't own Sonic or any of the characters sadly. They all belong to Sega. Enjoy the Story!**

The walk started out very slowly. Everybody was talking and asking me questions about where I lived and just general stuff about my family. I tried to answer them the best I could. Amy was the one who asked me where I lived, and I told her that I lived in a little town called Acornville. Tails kept on bugging me about what my family was like, but how could I tell them that their buddy Sonic had been keeping a huge secret from them all the time I have know them? I mean, it's not that easy just walking up to all of them and say, "Hey, I'm the prince of Acornville, and if my father dies then I'll have to become king." Most the time on the walk to the train station I just kept thinking that there was no way my dad is going to live. The other half of me, however, said, "Your father will be fine! He is strong and the King!" Somehow though I knew the first one was right.

* * *

"Ten tickets to Springfield, Mobius please," I asked quickly. "Sure thing! That will be $16.00." I handed the cash to the cash lady without another word. She handed me the tickets and off we went. "Hey Sonic," Amy asked me, "I thought you lived in Acornville, not Springfield." "Oh yeah, I do, there just isn't a train through there. We will just have to walk a couple miles to reach Acornville once we're in Springfield." "Oh, ok!' We all boarded the train and off we went.

* * *

The train itself wasn't so bad. There we three people per row and the seats were very comfortable. Amy sat with Cream and Cheese, Rough sat with Knuckles and Shadow, Blaze sat with Silver, and I sat with Tails. "Sonic," Tails asked, "What happened on the phone?" I looked at him and then out the window. Then I took a deep breath and told him this, "Well, my family is just having some little problems right now, but they'll be ok." My voice cracked on ok, and I turned to face the window again. "Sonic, what kind of family problems. It's obvious that this "family problem" is bad or you would be so, well, not you." "Look Tails," I said suddenly, "My little family problem is that my dad was shot, and may not live. I may have to now take care of everybody I know in love, in order to protect the kingdom I love. That good enough for you? I asked raising my voice. "Tails stared at me with concern and worry in his eyes. "Sonic," he started before he was cut off by me. "I need to get some air." I stood up and walked around him before taking off towards the cart barrier. Then, I open the door and walked out onto the platform. I stood there for a while looking at the moon, and enjoying the beautiful night, when I heard the door open. I about jumped out of my socks because I knew I wasn't suppose to be out here. Luckily, it was just Amy. "Sonic, what are you doing on the ground?" she questioned. I hadn't even realized that I fell when she opened up the door. So I made up a really lame excuse why. "I was, uhh, checking to see if the wood was up to date! Yup! It is!" Really Sonic, that's all you could think of! I said in my head. "Sure," she said with a giggle and sat down next to me. We sat there like that for a while, not talking just now looking up at the stars. "Sonic, can I ask you something?" "Sure Amy, what is it?" I replied. "Why did you run out of the train like you did?" "Needed air, hate staying in one place for so long," I lied. "I can see why. I mean your Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive!" I laughed at this and agreed. "Guess your right." "Oh and uh, Sonic." "Yes Amy." "Tails told me about your dad when I walked over to see you. I'm so sorry!" She said as tears started to pour down her face. "Hey, hey Amy, it's ok! It's ok! He'll make it! He is my dad, and an awesome fighter. I wouldn't worry about it, ok?" This seemed to cheer her up, and make her smile. "Ok Sonic, I hope your right." "Me too, Amy. Me too." Again there was silence, and I began to get lost in my thoughts again until an intercom came on. "Attention passengers, this is you conductor speaking, we will be in Springfield in about ten minutes, so please stay in your seat. Thank you for choosing Mobius Rail Line as travel destination." I looked over at Amy and saw that she was asleep on my lap. I blushed furiously at this and stared at her. Man, was she pretty, I thought in my head. I kept on thinking this over again until I saw her beginning to stir. She opened up both eyes to see me staring down into them. I doesn't take a genius to know that we both looked like strawberries. "Uh, the train, I mean conductor said we need to get back to our seats." "Oh uh ok." She started to get up, and then held her hand out to mine. I cautiously took it and she pulled me up. Strong and pretty, I thought in my head. I smiled at her, and then she smiled at me, when out of the blue, the train put on a hard stop and sent me and her flying. I hit my head on the railing and landed on my hurt hand and screamed out in pain. Funny, how just a stupid coat can cover up a bloody hand mess. Amy landed on top of me and just barely missed the railing. Amy also decided to scream in shock until we finally came to a complete stop.

* * *

"Attention passengers, looks like there is a little delay because of some railroad work up ahead. Its shouldn't be too long." "You ok Amy? I asked barley without showing any pain. "Yeah, yeah I'm ok. Are you ok?" "Y-yeah I'm good, I said with a grunt of pain. "Sonic, are you s…" We locked eyes, and blushed. I didn't realize how close our faces were together. We were about two inches apart. "Uh," She started. Man look at her eyes, she's so pretty. Why hadn't I seen it before. Her eyes sparkle, her fur smells like roses, and her lips…, I thought in my head. Suddenly I started to get closer to her. Her lips are so kissable, I thought. I wasn't thinking and I suddenly just couldn't help it. I got closer and closer to her face, when a shock of pain went through my body. "Ah! I yelled out, probably scaring Amy out of her mind. "Sonic! What is it? Oh you are hurt, aren't you?" She looked down at me and slowly got off of me. Then she yet again held out her hand, but this time I didn't take it. Once she got off of me I jumped up and got off my hand. I held it in a position that held ease the pain. "Sonic, your arm! Come on, I'm taking you to the train nurse or whatever you call it!" "She helped me up, and I immediately felt dizzy. I gripped Amy for support, and that's when she noticed something else. "Sonic, your head is bleeding too! Lets go before you bleed out." I chuckled again at this and started to see stars. Amy helped me through the carts, slowly one by one. By the third cart, however, I felt like I felt like I was going to pass out. "Amy, we n-need to take a break. I don't feel so…" Then the next thing you know, I was passed out cold on the train floor.


End file.
